Spring Break
by Ewonsama
Summary: Roxas ends up spending his two week spring break with his brother and a ton of other people at a huge party that is thrown every year. How will the shy teen survive when he isn't the party type. How will he react when a red headed strange tries to get in his pants every second he is near him? Will he give in temptation? under aged drinking, language, suggestive themes.
1. The party begins

**Hello, I have a new story but I don't know when i'll be updating this story. I just had to get it written after i had a dream of well this. I just changed it so it was Roxas and Axel. Hehe. the rest of the chapters are not from my dream land like the end of this one is. But i do hope you guys like this one. I actually plan on trying to finish one of my unfinished stories before I get to about chapter 4 or 5 unless this one is well liked. I hope you enjoy reading the weird stuff my mind comes up with.  
**

* * *

The beat of the music pounded through out the house. Bodies dancing all around the room knocking all into each other. The kitchen littered with food and alcoholic beverages. The backyard filled with even more dancing bodies of the teenagers from Nibelheim High. Along with some college students from Gonggaga University.

It hosted by Cloud Strife and his best friends Zack Fair, and Vincent Valentine. The three where legends back at the high school. It was their turn to host the spring break bash that year. The year before it was Rufus Shinra, Reno, and Rude. The party was now a tradition between the six adults starting when Reno suggested to try something fun for their senior year of high school. So after that they would switch off.

Now that Cloud had his own place and was in his third year of college he was more than happy to host the week filled party. He even decided that since his little brother was almost a senior that he could show up along with some of the high schoolers. The only thing Cloud didn't account on was that his brother was a wallflower.

_Earlier that night_

Cloud and co where getting things ready for later that night. It was the first night of spring break up and the adults where already ready for the two weeks of partying. They had booze, food and the music. They even had a stand that said '**Better Be Safe Than Sorry**'. It was a place where they took your name and car keys, they would decide whether you could drive home or not. It also sold some variety of condoms for those who wanted to have a quickly.

"Man I can't wait for tonight." Zack, a spiky black haired blued eyed well built 22 year old said.

"Hm, It should be better than last years." Vincent, long black haired, red eyed, tall 23 year old commented.

"Not only that, it will be a lot bigger." Cloud, blond spiky hair, blue eyed, well built 21 year old added.

"Yeah, we need to be sure that those teenagers don't get to drunk, yo" Reno, bright long red hair tied into a medium high ponytail, ocean blue eyes with red tattoos on the side, 22 year old said with much sarcasm.

"That would be bad." Rude, bald muscular, 23 year old said.

"You guys shouldn't really worry about that. What ever happens I can always just buy out any law." Rufus, short blond hair, blue eyes, 22 years old stated a little cockily.

The six men got back to work laughing at how great it would be tonight. In the next room sat a much younger blond. His sapphire eyes glued to his game on his psp. His name was Roxas Strife, the younger brother of Cloud by 5 years. He was there at dreading the party that was to come. He didn't really talk to anyone unless he had to. He was one of those shy kids that everyone mixed up with being a loner who didn't want any friends. He actually wanted them he just never knew what to say to people.

What he was doing here you ask? His brother wanted him to be apart of his tradition. He was going to have to spend the next two weeks of his vacation in hell. All he wanted to do was spend it sleeping and catching up on his game. If he had friends then he would've wanted to hang out with them. But no, he has to be here, at his brother's place.

The teen sighed as he saved his game and checked the time. It was already party time but of course nobody should up on time. He got up decided to eat something before all the food would be gone when the guests arrived. He wandered into the kitchen and got his plate filling it with food. He then headed outside and sat under a large tree in the back yard. He eat while one of the adults turned the music on loud so it would reach all around the house. He thought that his brother was lucky that the neighbors liked the parties too other wise he would get the cops on his ass. "And so it starts."

_Back to the present._

Roxas struggled to move through the crowd of dancing bodies, trying to make his way to his room. He was really hoping nobody would break the door down to use his bed. He made sure he locked it before the party even started up. He pushed around a few times, being shoved here and there. It was really starting to get to him. All he wanted to do was go to his room but no everyone had to be an ass and get in his way. He didn't even know where his brother went once the place filled up.

He really need air now after someone's elbow jabbed him in the gut. So he turned around trying to make his way to the backyard. When that failed he tried to go to the kitchen where there where less people. He made it rubbing sore spots on his back and arms.

He looked around and only found about five people in the kitchen. A girl was sitting on the counter talking to some guy who had a red plastic cup in his hand. The other three stood near the sink where one of many kegs were being kept.

Roxas went to the fridge hoping to find some water, or something other than alcohol, to drink. He really hated to smell of it all. He couldn't see why anyone would drink the stuff when it smelt so bad and tasted nasty. Yes Roxas has tried a variety before decided he didn't like it. He tired beer, wine, shampain, vodka,rum,sake,margaritas,and other things he couldn't remember. He even tried mike's hard lemonade. It wasn't that strong but he still didn't like it. He thought something must be wrong with him, or something wrong with other people.

He sighed not being able to find any liquids for his dry mouth. The only thing to drink would be tap water. He got a cup, turned the sink on and filled his cup up with the bad tasting water. He forced himself to choke it down before tossing his cup in the trash.

The blond made one last attempt to get to his room, yet he was again forced to go the opposite way. He gave up and sat on the tile floor, his back to a closet that was across the front door at an angle. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees letting his eyes wander around to see who was there.

He saw almost everyone he ever had to talk to from school. He didn't even think any of them knew his name. They only talked to him when they didn't hear what the teach said or when he had to work with them on class assignments.

He noticed a lot of Cloud's friends there too. Well not just his brother's friends, but his friend's friends. Roxas basically knew everyone there by name. No matter if they where new that year from another city or state, he knew them all even if they didn't know him. It was always the same people anyway, nobody new was really allowed to attend unless they knew the six hosts.

How does Roxas know everyone when this is his first party you ask? That's easy really. Cloud has a book with a pictures and names of each guest that attends. How nobody new has ever snuck in? That's all thanks to Rufus' money, he is able to place body guards all around the the area. each with a list and no gaps between them. The guys didn't like party crashers, if one ever actually got in then he or she would be kicked out with some broken bones.

Roxas shook his head at the thought of someone getting any broken limbs. He looked up again and noticed that every single person was wear leather. Whether it be; pants, shirt, vest, gloves, jacket, shorts, skirts, dress, or even under clothes, everyone was wearing something. It must have been the theme or something. He looked at his own clothes, no leather at all. He felt out of place now.

"Roxas, whatcha doing down there?" He looked up to see Zack staring at him curiously. "Aren't you enjoying the party?"

"I'm just rest my feet is all." He smiled up at his brother's friend. He really like Zack and thought of him as a second brother.

"Oh, well rest those dogs up, this party will last for a while." He smiled and ruffled his hair. "By the way, how are you liking it so far? Meet anyone you might want to hook up with or date?" He winked at him.

Roxas blushed a deep red. He knew Zack was only teasing him, what with him being a ladies man and all. Yet he couldn't help feeling embarrassed. "N-no I haven't."

"Aw do you want some help?" Zack laughed, "I'm just kidding, mostly. Anyway, don't stay down there to long, you don't want to end up stuck like that." He smiled and waved as he pushed his way to the back of the house.

"What does he mean get stuck?" Roxas pondered as his eyes followed Zack's back, not noticing that someone was watching him.

About an hour of just sitting there, Roxas really did feel like he was stuck. His legs and ass where sore and numb from the lack of movement. When he tired to get up, his legs tingled all over. He mumbled to himself about 'this is what he meant'.

His head snapped up when the music stopped and Reno's voice filled the house. He was saying something about a group dance in the living room and if anyone actually went to the rehearsal then they should get there butts over there. He also said that those who are singing should hurry up and get their head set on.

Roxas wondered what was going on. He saw people scrambling around walking passed him and into the room across from him. (the house is weird okay?) As soon as people stopped moving around new music started up. Roxas didn't know the band that was playing so he assumed it was probably a college band.

The beat was really cool, it actually got the blond to tap his foot along with it. Then he heard the singing start up. Again a song he's never heard of. He didn't know how to describe the type of song it was. It was peaceful yet kinda dark. Like something you would hear in a RPG during a boss battle. You feel sorry for the boss but at the same time really want to kill him.

Roxas shut his eyes listening to the music humming along with it. When he opened his eyes he saw one of the people singing dancing in front of him. He was swaying his hips and in those low leather pants, you could really see the shape of his ass. Roxas gulped and let his eyes wander up to see some exposed pale flesh of the guy's lower back as his black leather jacket went up when the guys arms did. He noticed the long spiky red hair, it was just bit brighter than Reno's. He noticed the fingerless gloves he hand when his hands came back down on his hips.

For a few second's Roxas thought it was Reno in a wig, but when the guy turned around he could tell that in fact, it was someone else. This guy had pricing green eyes with upside down purple tear drop tattoo's under those them.

Those same eyes were staring down at him as he started to sing again. He even bent down a little while pointing a finger at the blond and winking. He then turned back around and strutted through the crowd of fellow dancers disappearing in them.

Roxas could feel his face burning by this point. Never in all his years has anyone looked at him like they wanted to eat him. And not the cannibal type of eating either. He didn't know what to make of it but he did know that he has never seen that red head before. Not even in Cloud's book. He was either really new, or a party crasher. Roxas gulped again as he was finally able to get up and this time, succeed in making it his bedroom where he locked himself in. Planning to not leave unless he really needed to. He didn't want to go back out to the party, especially with a suspicious looking red head out there.

* * *

**Yay you made it to this point which means you either liked the idea or you just felt like finishing it to see if it actually gets well good. I'm so negative to myself XD anyway please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	2. Found You

**New chapter o.o i didn't think i would actually update this for a while but oh well.  
thank you guest for your review on the other chapter :D  
hope everyone enjoys**

* * *

"Where'd that cutie go?"

"Hey Axel, who ya looking for?" Reno walked over to his cousin, drink in hand.

"Hey Reno, I'm looking for a hot blond with incredibly stunning blue eyes."

"Aren't we all?" Reno took a sip of his beer. "But sorry, I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific, there are a lot of hot blue eyed blondes here."

"Hm, well this one was different." Axel looked around the room eying the crowd for the blonde teen he had seen.

Reno rolled his eyes and left his cousin to go hit on a raven haired high schooler.

Axel made his way out of the room to look in another. He knew he shouldn't have taken his eyes off the boy. He was half sure the blond would stay seated or follow him into the room where they could dance and end up in a hot make out session. Which would then lead to a bed room and sex.

The 21 year old just got to town to spend the break with his Reno and his buddies. The red head was told of the party many times but was never able to go due to travel cost. This year he was able to save enough munny to be here now. He was told that there would many a lot more people this year and that he should be careful not to pick up a minor. He asked why there would even be any in the first place. All Reno told him was that, Cloud, his friend, wanted his brother to join in the tradition that year and to make him comfortable he invited the juniors and seniors from his high school.

Axel didn't like that he had to be careful of who he talked to and slept with. He was there to have fun so if he ended up with a minor then it was on them. He was sure they wouldn't remember him anyway, what with all the booze.

"Hey there," He turned around to see a bleach blond hair and green eyes on a girl that was obviously drunk off her ass. She was wearing a leather mini skirt and a laced top that showed off her figure and laced bra. "You look good enough to eat."

"And you look slutty enough to carry Hojo's aids." He smirked at her.

She gave him a confused look, "Who the hell is Hojo?" Is what Axel thought she asked when she really said "ooh daja ell is ojo."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry not interested." She growled and chugged the rest of the drink she had and stormed off the a guy not a few feet away.

Axel looked her over one more time thinking that he could have had her right now but decided to have her later. Right now he wanted a golden blond, azure eyed, smooth skinned, boy. He was determined to find him, if he didn't by the end of the night then he would give up and look for some one else.

After a while of looking in the kitchen and other few rooms in the house again Axel found his way in the backyard. His eyes wondered to where Rufus and Cloud stood, talking to each other and looking like a fight might start. He was curious so he wandered over to the two men.

"I'm not doing that Rufus."

"Cloud, it would be a great help if you did."

"Not with my brother here."

"Just send him home, or we could just get Rude to watch over him."

"I said no Rufus."

"Cloud, really, stop being so afraid."

"Hey guys whats going on?"

"Reno, tell Cloud to that you'll watch over his brother while we do the thing."

"Hell no yo. I want to do it too. Just have Vincent or Zack watch the kid, or maybe even one of your guards, yo."

"For the last time no! I can't trust them with Roxas."

"Ouch Cloud that hurts." Zack walked up behind him with Vincent on his tail.

"Trust no one, not even your friends." Vincent shook his head.

"Hey, I know you guys would get bored being baby sitter and then wander off. And no body guard is going to watch him either. You all saw the look he had when he saw them."

"Come on Cloud, your brother will be fine." Reno saw Axel on just standing next to them He smirked and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "What about Axel?"

"What about Axel?" Axel asked narrowing his eyes.

Cloud looked over at him, examining him before he spoke. "Reno, there's no way that-"

"He won't wander away if he knows whats good for him, yo"

"Reno I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I'm not going to be part of it." He glared hard at his cousin. "Besides I have a blond to find."

"You won't find the blond if we kick you out." Reno smirked again at his cousin. "Right guys?" They all nodded in agreement.

"You bastards wouldn't."

"Actually yes, we would. I could even have you sent to an unknown island if I wanted to."

"Rufus, don't scare him." Rude popped out of know where causing them all to jump slightly.

"Talk about not scaring." Zack placed a hand over his chest.

"So what do you say Axel? Play baby sitter for a few hours or get kicked out. It's your choice, yo."

"Fucking hell. What do I have to do?" He growled giving them all the death glare.

"Sweet. All you have to do is keep him away from the garage and porch." Zack beamed while randomly doing squats and swinging his arms. He did that when he was either excited or when he was ready to do something that was going to be fun and/or violent.

"And where do I find this kid anyway?"

Cloud pulled out his phone, typed something then got an instant reply. "He's in his room."

Roxas pondered why his brother asked where he was at. Maybe he was worried that he didn't see him out in the open with everyone. He shrugged and went back to playing 'Metal Gear' on his PSP. He was playing 'The World Ends With You' on his DS, but beat it again a few minutes before Cloud text him.

He was sneaking around a build when his phone went off again. He cursed when he got caught and had to pause the game. He picked up his phone and read the new message from Cloud.

_Reno's cousin is in town,  
I sent him to your room to hang out He's lonely so I hope you don't mind._

Roxas had to reread the message before he frowned at his phone. He didn't want to hang out with anyone right now. He was content playing his game and being alone for now. Sure he would like to actually to maybe make a friends with Reno's cousin. If the guy was lonely then maybe just maybe, Roxas would be able to get over his shyness. But then again the guy could just sit there and ignore him.

He frowned more really not wanting the guy to come to his room. He quickly started to type telling his brother he was going to go to sleep and to not send him to his room but the knock on his door stopped him from pressing send.

He sat there on his bed just staring at the door, gulping at the knocks that would start, stop, then start up again sounding as if the person on the other side was angry. Of course they did have a reason since the person knew Roxas was in there and probably knew he was awake.

He hesitantly got up and went to open his bed room door. He stopped when the knob started to rattle and turn. The door wouldn't open since he had the door locked. Roxas put his hand on the knob stopping it from moving anymore. With baited breath, the blond unlocked the door and reluctantly opened the door only to stare at the dancing red head from earlier.

Axel was really frustrated that he had to wait 3 minutes before the brat made a decision to actually open the door for him. He really didn't want to have to baby sit a kid while his cousin and co went to get high. Reno promised him that tomorrow night he could join them while Cloud stayed with his brother, but for tonight Axel had to be baby sitter.

He could have found the blond by now or if not then found some other good looking guy or girl. He didn't care which all he cared about was getting some action tonight. He figured he would find the blond some time during the next two weeks.

"Finally, took you long...enough." Axel couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, the hot blond he was looking for. He smirked at him letting all announce go as he gazed at the teen hungrily. "Found you."

* * *

**so um this chapter is short but i still hoped you liked it. :D please review.**


	3. Confusing Night

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about having to repost this story. I just couldn't figure out why chapter two wouldn't show up. So this is me making it up to you all. now i will tell you i'm very embarrassed to be posting this chapter.  
**

**Warning: Do I really need to you what that is? for those who don't like well sexual things you might want to skip the end.**

* * *

Axel smirked as he gazed down at the smaller male with wide blue eyes. Those eyes of the deepest ocean, eyes so dazzlingly and bright. Eyes that could kill with the depth of their beauty. Even wide with shock, the eyes just make him want to melt.

Lovely dark eye lashes fit perfectly on the blond's lids. Lips soft and kissable. Skin slightly pale with rosy cheeks from the noticeable blush that formed as Axel licked his dry lips and kept checking out the young man.

Roxas was so tempted to shut the door on the man,lock it and just hide under his covers, just hoping that he would leave. Unfortunately for him, the guy moved forward, so if Roxas wanted to close the door, he would have to push him out of the way.

Roxas worked up the courage to ask him about what he said a minute ago. He gulped and opened his mouth but nothing would come out. With the way the guy was looking at him, he was sure that if he didn't say something his mouth might be filled with something unwanted. "Wh-what do you mean, you found me?" He finally got out with almost whispering.

Axel let out a low chuckle. He felt like he hit the jack pot with this blond. He was hot, shy, and most likely a virgin. All this excited the red head to know end. If he wasn't sober he was sure that he would pounce and just force himself on boy. Thinking about him begging to either stop or ask for more made his pants tighten at an uncomfortable rate. He licked his lips again and leaned down a bit so his mouth was right next to the blond's ear. "I was looking for you cutie."

"Wh-why?" Roxas could feel the heat running all over his face. His ears burned from Axel's breath hitting it.

Axel purred as he spoke again. "You caught my eye. I really wanted to get to know you better." He winked at him.

"You did?" Roxas smiled forgetting how creep-ed out he was.

_'Such a lovely smile.' _ "Yes and as luck would have it, I get to spend time with you thanks to your brother."

"Oh that's right...S-So you're Reno's cousin?"

"That's right. Hey you mind if I come in, the music sounds like it's about to get loud again."

"Oh um, sure." He stepped aside for him and let him in his room.

Axel looked around the small bed room. The walls plain white with nothing but one mirror on on the wall next to him. Under the mirror was a mini book shelf with nothing but manga and video games. There was a small desk with a computer on it and next to that, a twin sized bed with a red comforter on it. On top of that laid a PSP that was clearly on pause. Axel made his was toward the bed and sat on it picking up the hand held device. "Whatcha playing?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Metal Gear." Roxas shut the door and went over to sit right next to Axel. "it's pretty fun"

"So you like games? And I take it by the book shelf your into manga."

Roxas blushed feeling embarrassed. It's not like he was ashamed for liking manga. It was just whenever he would be reading one at school someone would ask him what it was and then go 'what the hell is that?' Then he would get made fun for the rest of the day. "Y-yeah I do."

"Cool, manga is alright with me. I have found some pretty interesting ones."

Roxas beamed. He glad to know the red head didn't think he was a geek. This brought down a a piece of his shyness. "Really? Which ones?"

_'Oh the ones with porn in it.' _Axel thought to himself. "Just some random shit, I really can't remember the names of them."

Roxas began to swing his legs as he stared at the older male curiously. He had never felt this comfortable talking to a stranger before. He really thought that maybe this guy could end up being his friend. He made a mental note to thank Cloud and Reno for 'introducing him' to...

"I um, I never got your name." He looked down nervously, legs stopping all movement as he curled his toes.

"Axel, and may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" He said with a purr that made the blond shiver.

"I-It's Roxas."

"Mm Roxas, such a lovely name."

_'Did he..did he just roll the r in my name?' _ Roxas kept his eyes glued to the ground. He could sense the man, Axel, watching him as if he was waiting for something or wanting for him to say something. Yet Roxas had no clue to what that could be. He could feel the shy climb its why back up to any bravery he had and get rid of it.

Axel noticed this but instead of feeling concern, he only felt the aching need in his pants. If he wanted to get some action he would have to play his cards right. From what little he learned was that the kid, liked games, manga, and was really shy. He just had to think of a way to use that to his advantage. _'Come on Axel think. The kid showed you that he could talk if it is something he knows about. So think of something.'_

"So, what kind of games do you like to play?" Roxas gazed returned to his. _'jack pot'_

"Oh, well I like Rpgs."

"Whys that?"

"Well...i can fight in battles where I can see my character and it's a lot more fun with the interesting story lines. Like well, Tales of Symphonia, or Resident Evil, The legend of Zelda. I also like fighting games like street fighter and marvel vs capcom."

"Hm I've played two out of the three you just mentioned, but I have heard of the others." Axel moved closer while Roxas was distracted with his explanation of the games he likes and the ones he doesn't like. Although Axel barely paid attention as he watch pink lips open and close. He was thinking again about what those lips of his could do. He moved closer where he was only an inch apart from Roxas. Axel was losing his mind with dirty thoughts of things he would do with teen in a few minutes.

"Hey Axel, what kind of games do you like?...Axel?" Roxas just now noticed that Axel had gotten closer to him. He thought that he might have moved with really thinking about it, however, when he looked up into emerald eyes all he could see was lustful hungry eyes staring down at him. _'It's that same look he gave me when I first saw him.' _He gulped. _'Why does he look like he's about to pounce on me and devour me whole.'_

Roxas tired to back away from the Axel as he leaned in a little to close. But Axel just placed his arm around him his waist, holding him still, which wasn't too hard since Roxas froze at the contact. The next thing Roxas knew, was that he was now being pushed down on his back gently while smooth lips pressed against his own. His back met with the mattress while his lips met with a slick tongue licking the seam of his lips.

Too bad for Axel the blond kept his lips sealed into a tight line. This didn't bother him that much though. He just moved his lips along the others jaw line and down on to his neck where he gave fake passionate kisses. He could feel the body under him tremble but he didn't care, he was too lost in own lust to even care if the teen begged him to stop.

Roxas had his eyes closed tight. He just had his first kiss with someone he just met not 30 minutes ago. He knew that this guy didn't want to be friends with him. He knew he just wanted one thing and he might just get it if Roxas didn't move in time. He felt the kisses on his jaw and along his neck but still he didn't make a noise no matter he badly he wanted to. He just bit down on his lips to prevent it as he thought about how stupid he was for believing that anyone would actually share any of his interest. He even thought of why Cloud could send this guy to his room in the first place. The ass was probably drunk or high, or maybe both.

Roxas eyes snapped opened when he felt a pain on his neck. He gasps from the sensation of the mixed pleasure he felt running down his body to his groin. Axel smirk and went back to kissing Roxas' lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth, and started to explore.

Roxas felt the muscle moving around in his mouth, licking every inch of it. He felt it pressing against his own tongue, rolling around and trying to get some movement from him. Roxas couldn't help but comply, he moved his tongue once as if testing the feel of the other. He could feel Axel smirking at the movement as their tongues danced and fought for dominance.

Else where Axel began to rub his hand onto the blond's outer thigh while his other hand traveled up his shirt to play with perked nipples. This finally made Roxas moan in pleasure. He locked his arms around Axel's neck while he could feel him being grind on. He was losing himself in lust and want. He whimpered when Axel broke the kiss for much need air. Roxas wanted more from the man and only blamed it all on his hormones.

"Roxas," Axel whispered into his ear. "Roxas, I want you. Will you let me take you?"

What ever was left of his conscious yelled at him to stop right there. "I-I..."

"You know you want me too." He licked his ear and sucked on his ear lob a little before going to suck on his neck.

He moaned some more not really sure what to say for an answer. "Axel.."

He hummed as he found a spot on the teens neck that made him whimpering and moaning all at once. "Yes?"

_'No Roxas don't do this. You can still get out of this'_

_"B-but it feels so good."_

_'Stop thinking with your second head and listen to your other one!'_

_"But I-"_

"Oh god!" Roxas cried out when he felt a hand inside his pants stroking his cock.

_"I want this"_

_'Don't come crying to me when you regret it later.'_

"Axel, mm please take me now."

"Thought you would never ask." He chuckled happy that he was going to get what he wanted out of the teen.

He removed Roxas' shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers as he striped off his own clothing. He thought that since he was being such a good boy for letting him have the pleasure of being the first to take him, he would make this enjoy for him.

He went back for a make out session while he grind against him. His hands played with his nipples and rubbed his sides sensually. Roxas bucked his hips wanting to feel more so Axel hand to pin him down. "Waiting will be worth it I promise."

"Okay." He blushed kissing him again and running his hands into surprisingly soft spiky hair.

Axel broke the kiss again and trailed down his neck and collar bone to his chest. He flicked his tongue out and licked both buds before he gave them both turns on sucking and nipping. He kissed down to his belly button planning to leave his mark all over his torso. When he was satifilied with his work he pulled down black boxers and licked the head of the weeping virgin dick.

"Oh Axel please." Roxas begged him to just hurry up. He didn't think he would be able to last with all the teasing.

"As you wish." He didn't hesitate to start deep throating him. He bobbed his head, gave a lick here and there and slow long sucks. He hummed as Roxas moaned and arched his back. He eventually went to massage a sensitive sac.

"Axel I-I can't..I'm..." He came into his mouth screaming Axel's name as he felt his first orgasm.

Axel swallowed all and licked his lips. "I'm done just yet Roxas. The fun has just began."

Roxas was panting with glazed eyes. He was coming out of his lust and back into reality. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you didn't think you would be the only one to have release?"

"I..." he swallowed and shook his head. _'No..I can't.' 'Well, well, well look who came crawling back. I'm not helping you, your on your own.'_

Axel peaked his cheek. "Don't worry it won't hurt if you just stay relaxed."

Roxas gave a quick fearful nod as Axel removed his own boxers. Blue eyes widen at the size of the other man's length. "Like what you see? It's all for you Roxas."

Axel moved his fingers to the front of the blonds mouth and got a confused look. "What?"

He chuckled and shook his head _'Oh yeah, he is most defenately a virgin' _"You have to suck my fingers so I can stretch you. I don't have lube and I really doubt you have any. Do you?"

He blushed, "Why would I?"

"Any lotion?" He looked away blushing more. "Oh you do have some. Where is it?"

"I-in my desk. It's for my skin so you know..."

"Right." He got off the bed to go get it as he laughed again. "Alright so this will work."

Roxas watched him as he poured a generous amount on his hand. His eyes followed as Axel spared his leg apart, moved his hand down and-"Fuck. That hurts." He could feel slick fingers inside of him. He was really uncomfortable with with as it at first but when he felt movement he groaned. Then he felt a second and after awhile he third was added. He felt himself getting hard again. He could hear Axel laughing when he thrust himself onto the fingers. "Axel, why did you stop?" He asked, blushing blood red.

"You'll see." was all he said before Roxas felt something poking him. Axel slid slowly into the tight heat grunting from the pressure. "Shit Roxas, your so mm so tight."

Roxas didn't have time to reply. Axel didn't even wait for him to really adjust to his sized when he went right to thrusting into at a slow steady pace. Roxas moaned and clawed at the comforter beneath him with each thrust. He wanted Axel to move faster for some reason and Axel could tell just by watching his face. He went faster and a little harder looking for a certain spot. When he found it Roxas saw white and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Axel was thankful that the music outside was load enough to cover the blond. He didn't feel like being interrupt right now. Not when he had to wait to get to this point. "Roxas...do you ..want me to hit it again?"

"Yes! Please!"

He obeyed and hit his prostate dead on thrusting faster than he had earlier. Roxas could feel his end coming when he felt Axel's hand pumping him to match his thrusts. His toes curled and his back arched while his head fell back. He moaned Axel's name as loud as he could when he came onto their stomachs.

Axel felt him tighten up um and after a few more thrust he released his seed into the teen. He slowly pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Both males panted, covered in sweat and cum. "How was it?"

"Amazing" Roxas was staring at the white ceiling with sleepy eyes. he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Axel chuckled planning on leaving him when he fell asleep, but as he gazed at him at the half sleeping teen he felt something he didn't before. He just didn't know what it was or why he felt it. He sat up and pulled Roxas carefully into his arms, he stood up and pulled the covers back so he could lay the teen down comfortably. He even grabbed something from the hamper near the closet to clean them both up.

Roxas watched him through half lidded eyes. "Axel? Are you going to leave now?"

Axel looked at him feeling shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

"I know what this was...You only wanted to sleep with me and then leave and hope you never have to see me again and if you do you'll pretend that this never happened."

"Your one smart kid you know that. I'm curious as to why you let this happen then?"

Roxas turned his gaze at the roof again. "I'm not sure. Maybe I was just caught up in the moment. You were my first and well...I'm a little ticked that I lost it to a one night stand and not to anyone I care about. I only blame myself."

Axel went over to Roxas after tossing the cloth he used to clean them. He got on the bed and flicked his forehead.

"What was that for?!" Roxas put a hand on his head glaring at the red head.

"That's for being stupid."

"What do you mean stupid?"

"I mean saying that you lost your virginity to a one night stand stupid."

"Would you stop calling me stupid!"

"I will when you stop acting and thinking like an idiot."

"Oh big man can use other words."

"Fuck you brat."

"I'm sorry you already did that."

"And I'll do it again after a few dates."

"W-what?"

"You heard me stupid." Axel slid under the blankets and pulled the confused blond into his arms. "Now lets get some sleep. I have a feeling that I'm going to be killed tomorrow when we're caught in the morning."

"Axel?"

He yawned and nuzzled into the Roxas neck. "You really are stupid."

"Jerk."

"Mm hm"

The didn't talk after that. They just cuddled each other until sleep took them. Roxas going to sleep confused and Axel going to sleep thinking himself as the stupid one for saying all that. _'Well I guess I don't mind just being with him. If only for these two weeks.'_

* * *

**So very embarrassed. ./. that was the first time i have ever wrote a sex scene. I think it sucks too. it's also the quickest out of all my stories that Axel and Roxas get together. The others are meant to take forever while this one is just meant to happen now. It is what my mind told me.  
**

**to my guest reviewer, thank you for your review. I'm happy you like it so far. :D**

**I really hope this chapter makes up for having to repost the story. please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
